conquestfrontierwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies of the Game
Strategies of Offense The strategies used in this game depend mostly on the race that you are playing as. In this game, you cannot simply build as many of the biggest ships in order to win; you must build a variety of ships and attack carefully. Terrans The Terrans are the most balanced of the three races. Their ships are capable of a host of attacks, from stealth to carrier fights, and heavy, brutish onslaughts. Out of the three races, the Terrans are probably the easiest to use. One strategy of the Terrans that is very sly and sneaky is the use of missile cruisers. Once they have their cloaking ability, they are able to slip behind enemy lines and due to their heavy firepower, are able to take out big platforms very quickly, before the enemy has time to react. A small group of 5 missile cruisers can wreck havoc on enemy planets. The downsides of using this method is that the missile cruisers lose their ammo quickly and can only do so much. The best enemy opposition to this kind of atttack would be a Terran lancer cruiser or a Mantis spinelayer's mines. The other common strategy of the Terrans is to simply build a large fleet and attack everything that moves. This can be done effectively, only if there is a lot of fleet diversity. If you build too many Dreadnoughts and Battleships, which move very slowly, then the Mantis Tiamats will have a field day with those ships. When the lancer cruisers, fleet carriers, and missile cruisers are incorporated, then the fleet will do much better off. The lancer cruisers will take out the smaller enemy ships, the fleet carriers will fight the Tiamat bombers and can take out defense platforms from a safe distance, and the missile cruisers will take out the heavy ships, such as Tiamats, Scarabs, Triremes, and Monoliths. Then, once the Battleships and Dreadnoughts catch up with the other ships, they will be able to take out the enemy platforms without straining their ammo. Mantis The Mantis focus primarily on using medium-armored carrier ships to swarm the enemy from a distance. They are effective from a distance, but are vulnerable with close-quarters battles. Out of the three races, the Mantis are probably the hardest to use. The most effective strategy of the Mantis is the use of Tiamats and Hive Carriers, with Scarabs acting as guards. This strategy can either be very effective or a complete failure. It succeeds whenever the Scarabs and Frigates are able to take out the smaller ships, especially missile cruisers, and succeeds whenever the Tiamats and Hive Carriers take out the big ships before they get within firing range. Once that is taken care of, they can destroy the platforms with ease. The biggest problem with this strategy is the fact that they can be destroyed very easily. If a pack of missile cruisers get to the Tiamats, expect at least 2 or 3 Tiamats to die. If the big ships arrive, then it's over. They will destroy the Tiamats very quickly. The other big issue is the Terran Ion Cannon. The Ion Cannons must be destroyed before sending in the slow, easy targets of Tiamats. Celareons The Celareons are best at stealth operations, due not only their swift ships, but mostly their ability to create artificial wormholes. That can cripple the enemy. Of the three races, they are not hard to use, but it is not completely straightforward. The best strategy of the Celareons is the use of the Portal. Once you have explored and found the enemies home bases, it's over for them. Research the Monolith's Auger Beam and build many Monoliths. Bring along some Triremes, Auroras, Polaris (and their Mass Disrupter), a Forger, and some Stratums. Then use the portal to go to the enemy's home base. Have the Auger Beams quickly take out any big threat (Ion Cannons, Starbursts, Vorrack Cannons). Then proceed to destroying the enemy platforms. It's likely that the enemy does not have any ships stationed their so it should pretty easy. Build an Acropolis, then Eutromills and maybe even some shipyards. Destroy as much as you can and then rush to the wormhole, because it's likely that the enemy would rush in to defend its' home base. But you will be there, waiting and destroy their fleets while you build on their home. The only problem with this strategy is if the fleet you sent in was too small and gets destroyed by an enemy fleet. This strategy costs a lot of resources, so plan carefully. ~divad131- Conquering since 2006 ~